I Am True Art
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: The brat has been trying desperately to claim my heart for years. He yearns for that feelings inside of him to be returned. Don't you know brat? My heart... is already been claimed... by another... Sasodei Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic, first one-shot and first shounen-ai based story. The only pairing here will be Sasodei. Warning for slight AU, plot twist, shounen-ai, etc…

Disclaimer: "Naruto"© belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… all hail to Sasori, the master of puppets, the theatrical genius of horror and grace, the underrated Akatsuki member and definitely…, Deidara's seme ^_^

* * *

Two figures were seen along the borders of Amegakure at late dusk. Even when one's sight is greatly dimmed by the heavy downpour that never ends, their cloaks greatly contrast against the background. Tall black garments with red clouds that goes together…, members of the Akatsuki were known and feared throughout the rain village.

The two-week travel from Suna back to their home base was extremely tiring…, just for one of the duo, since the redhead that goes by the name 'Sasori' is an immortal puppet that has endless stamina and never fatigues. Meanwhile his naïve blonde partner, Deidara, is trying to keep his composure maintained, now that they are nearing the gates of the village, without passing out miserably.

Sasori is quite obvious to his blondes partner's pathetic attempt to keep his legs moving, in fact he found it amusing to watch his face contorted in misery, just to try and keep pace with his master. And just for a fraction of a second Sasori let a small smirk to grace his face. He remembered all the times where the brat keeps nagging about how slow he moved in Hiruko and how even a snail moves faster than the armored puppet once had. Now…, well let's just say that the brat is taking back all he said about his master being too slow, mentally.

As the duo entered the hideout, Sasori's internal piece was slightly wavering by an egoistic blonde brat complaining behind him, "Hey… master? Can we rest for a while? I can't feel my legs anymore, I mean, damn it, un! How did you manage to NOT tire during the entire walk?!! Surely you would tire too?" Sasori stop for a while and turned his head a bit to study his partner's so called 'tired' condition. "_Wow, never thought he would be in a pretty bad shape_." thought Sasori.

He sighed, a habit he never really manages to get rid of even as a puppet. "Fine brat, we'll rest here for 4 minutes only." At this statement the blonde suddenly had a happy grin plastered on his face, tainted with a light tinge of pink on his nose at the feeling of gratitude towards his master. "Thanks master…, un." Unfortunately for Sasori, the 4-minute rest limit was turned into a 4-hour sleeping session in the blonde's case.

Normally Sasori would be threatening the blonde to move his lazy ass up or suffer his poisons, but a lot of things had been going in Sasori's mind too so he's going to let this slip for a while. "_Okay, so we managed to extract the Shukaku, killed my grandmother and some pink-haired girl…, whoever she was, and come back safe with no casua- right… Hiruko was destroyed by that bitch… damn it all! That was quite careless of me_." All this time as Sasori began scolding himself in his mind, he never realizes that he began to unconsciously sit down leaning on a tree near the blond brat, and all this time he never realizes that the blond was snuggling up to his right arm for more warmth radiating from his heart core. That is until Deidara suddenly jolt awake, putting his face close, too close to his masters face. The two sit there, awkwardly staring at each other; Sasori still maintaining his emotionless expression, Deidara meanwhile was having one hell of a time trying to out down the red, hot blush that has invaded his cheeks. "Umm…, morning... master!" Deidara began innocently just to break the ice, thought he was still too obvious that it was nearing midnight at that time.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update this as soon as possible but I can't promise within a week limit. School is slaughtering me this year, you know how that goes. Right…, so anyway, criticism about my English, spelling, grammar and all that crap are welcomed. Tell me about the story too if it's boring or what not. Never had any plot anyway but I know how it will all ends. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

It took almost 2 seconds for Sasori to snap out of his staring. For some reason he was unable to break his stare at his bratty partner's face, with that innocent blush, childish blue eyes and whatnot.

Finally regaining his composure, the redhead stood up and left, completely oblivious that his partner was mesmerized by his own deep, dark brown eyes…

*Time skip: after reporting to leader

* * *

Deep set in his mind, Sasori began to fumble around his latest battle puppet. The creation is in a figure of a young boy (looks 17, at least) which he found along the forest in the Amegakure borderline. He remembered his first encounter with the boy with his partner. It seems Deidara, completely underestimating the boy, was not even a match for him…, until Sasori step in of course.

Judging from his weapons, clothes and fighting skills, Sasori concluded that he was a freelancing ronin, wandering around the world with his twin-katanas. At first Sasori was surprised that the boy was actually able to last more than 30 seconds against the Sandaime, but what even impressed him more was that the boy actually formed a forbidden jutsu in the midst of battle that almost disintegrated the iron sand.

Ultimately Sasori was able to defeat him deciding the male was worthy to be part of his collection, naming the boy Sakurai.

As Sasori was busy installing poison to Sakurai, Deidara suddenly barge in into his room with a big grin on his face.

"Danna, hey danna! Un!"

"…"

"Danna.., hey danna! Come on, un! Don't ignore me!!"

"…."

"… *smirk*Bet your grumpy cause Hiruko isn't here to hide you anymore huh?"

Sasori stopped, sending a glare towards Deidara, which unfortunately making the blonde smirk even more since he got his masters attention.

"What's the matter danna? Did Hiruko got sma-"

"Casualties are unavoidable you stupid brat, at least I won my battle against the "Mistress of Poisons"…, yet you are one to talk to"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding his master's statement.

"*sigh* You really are stupid you know that…, what I'm trying to say is 'why the fuck did you ran away from a bunch of chuunins and yet manage to get both your arms ripped off'. At least I came back in one piece, minus one puppet but nevertheless still functional for Akatsuki."

It took a while for Deidara to process the words as an insult.

"Hey!! I'm not weak, un!! My palm-mouths work just fine yeah! I bet can still take you on danna!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"oh please…, I have much more important things to do than waste my ti-…"

_Of course! I could test out Sakurai's ability against a long-range opponent, thus the brat would be the perfect sparring partner now_

"…Fine…"

"Huh? Really yeah?!"

* * *

Akatsuki Training Ground

* * *

Sasori and Deidara was standing 30 feet away from each other, Sasori calmly summoning Sakurai out of his scroll and Deidara, bringing two bags full of clay and getting ready in a battle stance.

*Sasori's P.O.V*

_Let's see how you fare against my partner Sakurai_

The puppet-ronin quickly unsheathed both his katanas and performing a battle stance.

_Good, it seems everything is working fine, now to test his flexibility…_

The puppet charged, rapidly reducing the distance between Deidara and himself. The puppet-ronin made a double sweep which Deidara dodged easily. While his partner was dodging back, he noticed that at the same time the brat threw 3 clay spiders at the puppet.

_Flexibility test begins…*inward smirk* now!_

Skillfully manipulating the chakra strings with his fingers, Sasori made Sakurai do 2 quick slashing movements with the blade, instantly disabling 2 spiders with 1 slash.

*Normal P.O.V*

Deidara was very surprised, the puppet managed to slice 4 of his spiders in what seems to be an instant. He couldn't even read the sword-slicing pattern of the puppet.

This made Deidara smirk. Since this must be one of his master's 'finer' puppets, he won't hesitate to bring out the entire arsenal his palm-mouths create. All of that just to prove to his master that his 'art' is superior.

4 clay pelicans were made, they were homing missiles, and not to mention rally, really fast. The sculpture quickly surround the puppet in a circling motion. _This is it yeah!! The moment I've been waiting for!!_

"KATSU!!"

…

_.... What? Where's the explosion yeah?_

Deidara looked in horror and rage as the pelican sculptures were torn to shreds at the moment they were about to explode. Sasori meanwhile, was looking (and feeling) VERY triumphant that his art was able to put his partner's sculptures down at their moment of 'glory'.

_Heh, that must've been a pretty big blow brat. Ripped to shreds by my art just at the moment of your so called 'true beauty'._

"THAT'S IT YEAH!! I'm not gonna hold back master! Prepare yourself as you cower before my 'finer' masterpiece! Meet my C3 GARUDA!!!"

After consuming a large amount of clay, the blonde quickly made a sculpture of a giant clay dragon. The beast quickly beat its Gargantuan wings and flew into the air, hovering above the puppet master (who rather calm to say).

Deidara looked up at his flying sculpture before saying,

"Behold master, one of my best sculptures that looks beautiful even before the 'bang'! let me show you the power of exp-"

Before he even finished his sentence, Sasori suddenly threw the puppet-ronin forward towards Deidara. It made a clean double sweep the **completely cuts **Deidara's mid-torso into two… before 'Deidara' suddenly turn into a lump of clay.

_A clay bunshin huh? Tsk, typical brat_

Meanwhile, the real Deidara was hiding in the bushes approximately 20 feet away from Sasori.

_Haha!! Miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss m- uhh…, I meant… ahem, well danna, it's the end of the road for you, don't get to mad kay?_

Sasori immediately sensing the threat and brought Sakurai back near his perimeter. In the bushes, Deidara made a single hand sign which made the C3 Garuda to make a complete nose-dive towards the puppet master.

Sasori quickly concluded that from the size of the clay, it would make a tremendous explosion that would really blow him away.

_*_Sigh*_Seems like I have just one option left…_

Sasori made the three necessary hand signs while the puppet-ronin followed. Forming the sign of the rabbit, ox and ram, he complete the unique, dark jutsu this puppet possessed. The scorpion smirked as the puppet automatically stabbed both his katanas into the ground.

A symbol was formed in the ground which the katanas stood, double circle, one bigger than the other and a six-pointed rotating star at the middle. Dark, ghastly red aura appeared as a sphere of 10 meter radius with a full 360 degree surface, which had completely envelope Sasori and the puppet.

As the C3 bomb collided against the aura, it did something what Deidara never thought would happen to his sculptures… it completely disintegrates the dragon, not even leaving tiny black ashes.

Once again Deidara was struck dumbfounded by his master.

Once the danger has passed, Sasori released the jutsu… and performed another jutsu from the puppet.

_Hidden Red Technique: Sword of BloodFeast_

The tin katanas suddenly levitated into the air, before the pointed blades are directed towards a location towards the bushes.

Sasori turns around and sensed the chakra of his partner. Creating the single hand sign, he actually thought about humoring himself before the blade finish the job.

_This will be quite ironic if the brats hears it. _He smirks before saying the word "…katsu."

Almost as fast as lightning, the twin blade flew towards Deidara and quickly lodged itself in the flesh.

**A scream of pain was heard before the screamer pass out due to missive blood loss.**

* * *

A/N: soooo…, it took me almost, like 2 weeks to update this. Just too lazy to write till I got too much free time. Hope you enjoy the action.

RANT: by the way, I was wondering with some of the fics with Sasori and Deidara in it. Why do people always say that Sasori is 'afraid of heights'?? If you ask me that's total bullshit when you're trying to keep him 'in-character'. I mean, come on! What's the use of those wing-blades in his back, and even if he didn't have those he could still infuse chakra towards his feet and not get hurt, DUH!!!... *sigh* thnx if u r reading this, I just want to know y some people did it. Post it in ur review kay?


End file.
